Johnny Toast's family
No one seems to know very much about Toast's family. One possibility is that Toast's family isn't very nice to him and don't really think of him as part of the family, that may be why Toast is what you may call, a little on the crazy side of things. But none the less Ghost still likes him as a partner in crime and best friend. Ghost is more likely the only actual "family" Toast has, because there is one word to describe Johnny Toast to his family and that is a outsider, he is an outsider among his family. Gavin Toast though is the most well known person in the Toast Family other than Johnny Toast. According to early accounts, Toast's adoptive family was " a bunch of hicks"; following his "regeneration" this was retconned so that he was the grandson of the Queen of England. Gavin Toast Kidnapped and impersonated him during an investigation. Johnny's identical twin brother was running a money-printing scheme and covered it up by staging a haunted house, complete with fake zombies. One fandom artist (ShoobaQueen) has named him Gavin and the name became popular in the fandom. Gavin had previously been mistaken for Toast when He and Uncle Charlie tried to steal the money from the bank with Aimée and Dread Pirate Zviggles. Jenny Toast She works as a policewoman, which led Ghost to mistake Barnacle for her. She is married to a man named Brian. She was believed to be a separate person from Toast's unnamed sister but it is now believed they are the same person. She is also Officer Jenny. Mary Toast Mary was Johnny Toast's Wife until He accidentally killed Her with British Disco. Random World War II Guy He is Johnny Toast's Third Cousin Twice Removed. He also went on a investigation with PIE and His Brother Random Soldier Guy. Random Soldier Guy He is Johnny Toast's Third Cousin Twice Removed. He also went on a investigation with PIE and His Brother Random World War II Guy. Brian Brian is Johnny Toast's Brother-In-Law. Unnamed Mother-in-law She is Johnny Toast's Mother-In-Law and the possible mother of Mary Toast. According to Johnny Ghost, She "could actually be a mythological cave troll". Unnamed Mother Toast's Mother Is currently serving time in prison. She doesn't approve of Johnny Ghost getting Johnny Toast in dangerous situations. Mr. Hax Mr. Hax is Johnny Toast's grandfather. Mr. Hax once killed Johnny Toast, The Dragon Best Buy Manager and Slender Man with a television. Monty Toast He is Johnny Toast's uncle and built The Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire Mansion. Unnamed Uncle He spends his time in jail, despite not actually having been arrested for anything. Queen Elizabeth II apparently She "used to slide down the staircase on a mattress". She is suggested to be The Queen Of England by Johnny Ghost, which would explain why his impression of her is so convincing. She is said to be Toast's grandmother who occasionally goes hand-gliding with him. Unnamed Grandmother Deceased, which didn't prevent her from attempting to gain entry to the family reunion as the Overlord of the Dead. Mrs. Toast Johnny got remarried to this woman and adopted Foxy, she was later murdered by Darth Calculus. Foxy He is Johnny's adoptive son and was murdered by Darth Calculus. Jonathan Toast Johnny Toast's father. He fought in a war with John Core (one of the men said to be Johnny Ghost's father) and died while working for Darth Calculus whilst his son was aged six. Once went camping with Ghost and Toast, Toast secured the tent to the car as he drove off whilst Ghost was attached to the tent. Didn't notice for a mile and a half. Ghost also states his father died before Toast's fifth birthday. Crispy Toast Crispy Toast (identified by Johnny Ghost as "Dohfe") is Johnny Toast's great uncle who became an honorary member of PIE after a Tattletail hide-and-seek match. He had three appearances after this (one of which may have been a fake as it was set in an unreal world, and the other being set in the Billion Year War timeline which was later averted, in which he died detonating a nuclear toilet to save humanity from the Tripods) and was mentioned one other time. Chuckie Toast A man who looks exactly like Johnny who lives on an island in the Dream Zone with a random girl and a sea dragon.He is either an alternate version of Johnny or an unknown triplet of Johnny and Gavin.The way the Dream Zone works is confusing so either he could be a real person who is on the island in a dream, or he's a character made up in Johnny Ghost's dream whIle he was trapped in the Dream Zone. Clones Toast has had various clones. *Defect Johnny Toast clone Category:Families